Aura Training with Grand Master Durama
Entry Emanyeru arrived at the great shrine of the Elemental Kingdom as daybreak finally peeked from below the darkness. He sighed and grinned at the sight of the sun rising and began running up the final hill. He stood there admiring the spectacle as he pumped his arms into the air enthusiastically and shouted at the top of his lungs “WAHOO!!!!!!”. Birds squawked and scattered at the sudden intrusion of noise as Emanyeru realized what he did and covered his mouth in embarrassment. He whispered a small apology before sliding down the hill with a grand smile on his face. He was six years old at the time. He reached the bottom of the hill and stretched for a short minute before jogging ahead. The pack he carried was ideally heavy for the trip he had to take even though it hindered his speed as he tried to reach the temple before noon. He stopped half way there to set up his utensils so he could cook breakfast. Several minutes before he could finish his meal he heard a low growl as though a large beast were stalking its prey. Emanyeru froze up instantly as he felt the beasts hot moist breath collide with the back of his neck making the hair on his neck stand up on end. The beast began to open its mouth slowly to the point where it could bite off his entire head in fatal chomp. As it went for the finishing blow a slight wind blew past Emanyeru that had caused the beast to stop in its attack. Emanyeru chanced a peek only to see the beasts face riddled with cuts and a hole going straight through the center of its skull. Emanyeru backed away from the spectacle with wide eyes as he felt a sharp pain in his arms. He looked down at them and his eyes went wide again but this time he blacked out from the pain and trauma. If one were to look at his arms, legs and body they would have seen millions of tiny cuts that would have sliced through his entire body had they not been held back. Meeting Gyutto Emanyeru woke up several days later covered in bandages from neck to foot. He struggled momentarily only to find out he was not bound to the floor or bed. He sat up in confusion and looked at his body with shock and awe. He heard a noise at the door way and froze when he realized that he didn’t have any of his kunai and kept his head down as he slowly went through the hand seals for the change of body stance technique. Just as he was about to finish the last hand seal he was picked up by a large man with an even larger smile on his face. Emanyeru screamed out in pain as the man had gripped his already sore wounds tightly and struggled only to cause himself more pain. The man tilted his head in confusion at him before smirking, “Why are you fighting someone who means to cause you no harm…”, his voice was clear and distinct but it held a small hint of sarcasm to it. Emanyeru ceased struggling as the man spoke to him and looked at the man. “Are you sure you wont harm me”, asked Emanyeru cautiously. The man chuckled and placed Emanyeru back onto the bed. ” Why would I harm my new student!”, He exclaimed loudly, “Boy! Me and you are going to have a lot of fun training. I can just tell!” He started grinning once more before throwing some clothes at Emanyeru. “Hurry up and get dressed Master Durama is waiting”. Emanyeru got dressed in a hurried manner and rushed after the man who’s name he later discovered to be Gyutto. Explanation Emanyeru and Gyutto had raced from Emanyeru’s quarters all the way to the main meditation room as though they were not in a massive prayer shrine. Upon entry however Gyutto slid to an absolute stop prompting Emanyeru, who had not been paying attention, to crash directly into him. Emanyeru stepped back and rubbed his nose and he walked beside Gyutto. He was about to question the man before he bowed and murmured prayer. Emanyeru watched with interest as the man bowed and prayed to a statue replica of the Shinigami. He shrugged and looked at the stance Gyutto is in before attempting to copy it but ended up falling flat on his face. He could hear Gyutto’s quiet sniggering and preparing to give him his version of a “whammy” when the master finally stood from his prayer time. “So you must be Emanyeru...”, he spoke in a quiet almost inaudible tone that was able to permeate throughout the entire room. Emanyeru after hearing the masters voice stood up quickly and bowed in acknowledgement, “Yes Master Durama i am Emanyeru Kouseitan’i. Son of Timoshii Kouseitan’i and Kou no Kitsune.”. He returned to his upright position and waited for further acknowledgement. The masters lip turned upward slightly in a sort of smirking manner as he spun quickly and pushed outwards with his arm. A grand gust of wind shot outwards at Emanyeru and swept him away like a rag doll sending him tumbling into a wall leaving him in a sprawled out like manner. He quickly regained his composure and stood up before looking at his wraps noticing new cuts had been formed on his arms and legs and his old wounds had reopened. He dropped to his knees in pain as curled into a ball to try and lessen the pain. As the wave of pain subsided his unrolled himself slowly and laid on his back while attempting to recover some of the air he had lost. The master slowly shuffled over to Emanyeru and looked down at him. He noticed that Emanyeru’s eyes were extremely unfocused and knelt down to shake him. He studied the wounds the boy had and tsked lightly. “Gyutto why didn’t you heal his wounds...” berated Durama in a disappointed manner. Gyutto looked away in a sheepish manner before turning back to the master only to notice Emanyeru’s arm raised ready to strike the master from behind, He ran forward with all his might and attempted to stop the master from being hurt Category:Articles marked as clear